Currently, composite parts that are straight or only slightly bent can be produced by manual or semi-automated processes. The production of curved composite parts, however, represents a great challenge. One of the main problems in this regard is the draping of a prepreg strip or sheet over a curved profile because the different lengths of the curved geometry between a radially inner region and a radially outer region typically result in wrinkles and/or fibre distortions in the prepreg strip or sheet, as well as gaps between prepreg strips or sheets. To address these problems, techniques including the cutting of the prepreg strips and sheets to minimize wrinkles and distortions have been employed, but these techniques are extremely time consuming.